


Dumping my headcanons here don't mind me

by GreenTeaMenace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Im honestly just trying to branch out, M/M, Multi, dont @ me, i have no explanation, i just watced far from home, maybe find out if people like my other bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaMenace/pseuds/GreenTeaMenace





	1. Chapter 1

I'm just gonna type out and post all of my dumb AU ideas and people can use whatever they like

Instagram: @greent.menace  
Tumblr: greenteamenace  
Sixcolors

DM me if you have questions or something I guess


	2. Spider Palace!AU

-peter parker owns a bakery and runs it with his aunt and a few teens

-it's spider-themed

-didn't gain much traction until The Arachnid appeared, stopping local crime in the neighborhood.

-his business usually gets much busier during the fall and winter because of Halloween and how warm the building is.

-ned is a computer science teacher at the school they went to as kids

-tony stark is one of his favorite year-round regulars (just behind ned)

-tony is the owner of a tech company and it still makes weapons but he isn't the best in the business and prefers to keep it that way

-iron man isn't a thing

-peter and tony talk about science and robotics and whenever ned can, he joins in too.

-mj isn't a regular because she goes around the world promoting feminism, like a queen

-she tries to visit when ever she can

-ned, mj, and tony find out that Peter is the arachnid

-they're all in the 25-30 range

-I just made this up because a wholesome au is what I'm gonna need after far from home


	3. Bat Miraculous! AU

Me:: I should update my fanfic  
Also me:

https://six-colors.tumblr.com/post/186983549481/yall-wanna-see-bara-tiddy-nathaniel-i

Briley, the bat kwami, is OP as HELL 

The bat kwami was around long before Tikki and Plagg and is the parent/creator of all kwami 

Since bat mythology says that people can't decide whether the bat is good or not, they represent balance.

Briley is completely in love with fruits like give a fucker a grape and a bitch is all smiles.

Basically invented nonbinary

Nathaniel has bara tiddies

His brother has a private gym in his apartment and he and Nathaniel bond over working out. and protein bars

everyone makes fun of his bara tiddies.

Kim constantly kink shames Max cause he's crushing on Nathaniel.


End file.
